The Everything Game
Write the first paragraph of your page here. whats the everything game about The everything game is a game coming out soon which combines aspects of all pop culture and everything. Features of The Everything Game Customization you can customize your characters you can customize your vehicles you can customize your weapons you can customize your home/base you can customize your animals you can customize your layout you can customize your controller controls Online Features you will be able to have lan party storymode zombie multiplayer mode LOCATIONS mount chiliad from gta district 12 from hunger games the batcave deadpools apartment the stark tower a krusty burgers from the simpsons Nuketown the baxter building marvel hQ total drama island island bobs burgers moes tavern/bar M.C escher stairways illusion room rapture,columbia the journey desert from journey the 12 bars fom the worlds end the winchester (shaun of the dead) nether,aether,ender,normal (minecraft) prison of askaban,the weasley home,ministry of magic,'''gringotts bank,hogwarts,forbiden forest (harry potter) room 1408 '''muppets studio WEAPONS Diamond Sword - minecraft Line Gun - Dead Space the concrete donkey - worms sheep/supersheep - worms shrink ray - duke nukem blades of chaos - god of war Fat Man - Fallout 3 Energy Sword - Halo 2 BFG 9000 - Doom Crowbar - Half-Life Series RCP90 - GoldenEye ultimate sword - legend of zelda wand - harry potter destroy all humans weapons zap-o-matic disintergrater ray ion detonator anal probe meteor strike gastro gun shrink ray superballer zombie gun ball lightming venus human trap burrow beast dislocator black hole gun Tools portal gun maxwells notepad from scribblenauts series gravity gun - half life 2 fix it felix hammer sonic screwdriver Vehicles atomic blimp (gta v) vehicles from gta v herbie the mystery machine (scooby doo) lamboghini gallardo the black pearl tardis caravan from paul ghostbusters vehicle monster jams monster trucks eg gravedigger,max d and bigfoot Bosses cthulu godzilla king kong polygon man kraken dreadpool enderdragon characters spiderman,green goblin,sandman,doctor octopus,venom,carnage,mysterio,the vulture,mary jane,aunt may, the rhino,the lizard batman,joker,harley quinn,mad hatter,the penguin,alfred,killercoc,scarecrow,robin,catwoman,the riddler,blackmask,deathstroke,commisioner gorden,half face,batmans parents,pioson ivy mario,luigi,princess peach,bowser,toad,waluigi,wario donkey kong,diddy kong iron man,the mandarin,pepper potts,war machine,whiplash trevor,micheal,franklin (gta v) niko bellic,romeo homer simpson,marge simpson,bart simpson,lisa simpson,maggie simpson,abe simpson,bumblebee guy, apu,otto the busdriver,comic book guy,principal skinner,edna krabaple,nelson,groundskeeper willie,disco stu,mayor quimby,duffman,snake,sideshow bob,krusty,sideshow mel,teeny,lenny,carl,moe, barney, itchy,scratchy,moleman,cletus,dr nick,fat tony,mcbain,mr burns,mr smithers,milhouse,troy mclure, martin prince,ralph,chief wiggum,kang,kodus,dr hibbert,selma & patty,jimbo jones,proffesor frink,arny pie tenacios d,wierd al,acdc,lady gaga,katy perry,eminem,50 cent,snoopdog/lion/zilla,daft punk, queen, pink, disturbed,gorilaz,aqua,the beatles,the rolling stones,death leopard,dr dre,led zeppilin, kiss,usher,lorde one direction, justin bieber,justin timberlake,black eyed peas,kane west,mily cyrus,lil wayne,bruno mars, guy sebastion,the pussycatdolls,kesha,rhianna,beyonce,sirmixalot,mc hammer,tinomatic,taylor swift, justice crew,rise against the machine,david geuta,fatboy slim,knife party,the prodigy,psy,green day, madonna,britney spears,cher,vanilla ice,nickleback,alice cooper,skrillex,deadmau5,calvin harris,adele russel brand,will smith,jaden smith,tom cruise,natilie portman,nicolas cage,sylvester stallone,vin diesel, seth rogen,james franco,johnney depp,jim carrey,chris hemsworth,jack black,arnold swarstzenegger, ''' '''all james bonds,m, all doctors (doctor who),the master,weeping angels,darlek,rose tyler,martha jones,amy pond,rory williams, gandalf,gollum/smeagol,bilbo baggins,legolas,eye of sauron,frodo, katniss everdeen,peeta,gale,haymitch,president snow,prim, jak & daxter nathan drake master chief the incredibles,syndrome,frozone,the underminer good cole,evil cole,zeke,nix,the beast sheldon cooper,lenord hoffstatter roger rabbit,jessica rabbit harry potter,dumbledore,severous snape,voldermort,dobby,ron weasley,hermione granger fancypants salad fingers tankmen medusa,ceberus,harpy,hades,zues, bugs bunny,daffy duck,melvin the martian,taz, woods,reznof, paul crypto jack sparrow,davy jones, mike,sully,boo, trigger happy,cynder,master eon,kaos,slam bam,terrafin,double trouble,gill grunt,tree rex,swashbuckler,shroomboom,bouncer,ningenie,lightning rod,zook,camo,hot dog, slenderman sly cooper,murry agent j,agent k,boris willow freddy krueger jason vorhees,mrs vorhees (jasons mother) chucky,tiffany,glen/gwen,andy jigsaw ash,deadites,book of the dead samara (the ring) pinhead and the hellraisers sweet tooth,dollface, hellboy,abraham, zelda,link,ganodon kermit,miss piggy,animal,fozzie bear,meep dominic toreto,hobbs,brian,han peter griffin,louis,brian,kris,stewie,meg,quagmire superman,louis lane,lex luthor,general zod, sackboy,negativotron deadpool,ladypool,pandapool,kidpool,headpool,dogpool,cable,taskmaster,dreadpool mr fantastic,human torch,invisible woman,the thing,h.e.r.b.i.e walli.e,eve,mo,bernie marvel zombies black lanterns ghostbusters,slimer,stay puft marshmellow man dracula,frankienstien,bride of frankienstien,dr frankienstien,creature from the black lagoon,invisible man vanhelsin Some more ideas to expand this amazing idea fromJustanormaljohndoe'Characters ' 'Walter White, Jesse Pinkman, Hank Schrader, Steve Gomez, Gus Fring. ' 'Arya Stark, Ned Stark, Robb Stark, Daenerys Targeryen, Jorey, Sandor Clegane, Tyrion Lannester, Jaime Lannester, Danis dragons. ' '''The narrator, Tyler Durden. Tony Montana Quentin Tarentino, Samuel L Jackson, Stan Lee, Vince Gilligan, Breaking Bad cast, Game of Thrones cast, Edward Norton, Community cast, Joe Pesci, Bruce Cambell, Morgon Freeman. ' '''Troy Barnes, Abed Nadir, Annie Edison, Peirce Hawkthorne, Jeff Winger, Britta Perry. ' '''Everyone from every Tarentino movie ever Hannibal Lector, Buffalo Bill, The Red Dragon, Clarice Starling, Multiple Miggs. ''' '''The Corleone family Every Marvel and DC villain and hero ever ''Locations ' Hajilee ' '''Walter Whites House ' '''Meth Lab Winterfell ''' '''Kings Landing DragonStone Stadium ''' '''Jurassic Park Stanely Parable ' '''Union Depository Bank ' 'Evil Dead Cabin ' '''That planet with all the weeping angels Every dream in Inception ''' '''Jack Rabbit Slims The cinema from Inglorious Basterds All of the Call of Duty maps All of the Battlefeild maps Disneyland Hoth Death Star 'Online Features ' Competitive game modes like: Deathmatch, Caprture the flag ECT. ''' 'Weapons '' '''The Ring from LOTR' The tape from The Ring Thors Hammer Needle-Game of Thrones Fulminated Murcury